Why I stopped being a Wanksta
It's a Friday night. I'm the untypical white man, I'm into the "hood stuff". I was there, wearing my casual outfit: an oversize sports shirt, a pair of shorts that cover most of my legs, and my do-rag and cap. I have the slick attitude: I suck my teeth, I say "shit" too many times, and I sometimes sag. I seated myself in a random lecture hall in some forgettable university. I grabbed my electronic razor and started to shave..I'm pretty sure many people were laughing. The moment the professor presented some monotonous mathematical problem, I got up and exclaimed: "Just to let y'all know, I can't do this shit. This shit got me trippin'..y'all is trifling and got me fucked up..I'm out this B." I went and apologized to the professor after the dismissal of the lecture. I asked him, "hey, would you like some trees, sir?" "I don't smoke. Please leave." he dully responded. I proceeded to show him actual trees. Those scented plastic trees that are used as car fresheners. "I got Black Ice, and shit, y'know what I'm sayin?" The professor rolled his eyes and gave me a stern look. I don't think he said anything after my failed attempt at making him laugh. I just left and waited for a new day. The way that professor looked and responded to me was, well, rather odd. It'd be obvious that he'd respond bluntly unexcited, but not at tremendous levels of monotony. I just shrugged it off and went about doing my morning routines. I frantically sneak in, since I don't possess an ID from this university, and I blend in with the students. I was expecting to get odd looks, considering my similar outfit of a "gangsta". I decided to interrupt another lecture hall. I quietly entered a random lecture hall I could find. Luckily for me, its session was ongoing, so I did those "gangsta walks", and my eyes widen with surprise that it was the same professor. He gave me a stern look, unsurprisingly. "Ayo, pimp. Was good witchu?" I asked him. His stern looks became more frightening than I had expected. In fact, I was surprised on how he didn't even consider calling security, or simply telling me to leave the class. Oh well. In case you're wondering, he is Japanese-American. His last name is Takahashi, though his first name and other info are unknown to me. " Exchyoo me, y'all got play ROWBLOKS?" The majority of the students laughed. "I keeps it real, man!" The lecture hall had come to an end. I waited the students to leave, so that I can apologize to that professor in private again. I did hippity hopped to his office, and he welcomed me in a friendly manner and opened the door for me. I noticed he was unpacking his lunch, and he offered me some of food, 2 rolls of sushi. Without thinking, I ate devoured the rolls. 4 minutes later, I started to feel dizzy and I soon collapsed. The Lesson I woke up. I was in a small cage in what appeared to be a basement. I saw another person there..and it was Prof. Takahashi! I blinked my eyes and yelled his name. He turned around and gave me a shit-eating grin. He crossed his arms and stared right at me. "You will be taught a lesson," he bluntly says. I tried to get up and fell on all of my four limbs. There was no physical way that I was able to stand on both feet. "W-what did you do to me?!" I angrily yell at him. "You disrupt my lectures, twice, you are in need of a lesson. You will rue the day you'd interrupt my sessions." "I-I-I was just messin', man! You can't treat me like this! I never threatened to hurt you, too!" He approached me with a Wilfred dog costume. My jaw dropped as my eyes widen, "you-you're not making me your pet, are you?" "Haha, of course I am! Why else do you think I removed your ability to walk on both feet? You're too ignorant to have thought of that..of coure, judging by your desire of wanting to be a hooligan and hoodrat, and your ridiculous attire and speech, you are ignorant." He reasonably responded. I spat at the man. "Get the fuck away from me! ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?" Takahashi opened the cage and physically yanked me out. I was thrown to the floor, where he got on top of me and and sat right on my stomach. He stuck his long-inch nails into my chest. I let out a yell of excruciating pain. "OWW! My chest, YOU'RE MAKING ME SUFFER! STOP! PLEASE!" I desperately reasoned. "We're going to have an exam. For each question you get wrong, my nails will go deeper. However, if you get a question right, our session will end." I was in deep shit. I don't know anything in his class. All I know is that it's math. I'm going to fucking suffer. "Tell me the answer to this equation, x minus 3 equals 0." He stared at me. 2 minutes later, he chuckled, and my heart was beating rapidly.. "G-give me more time! Hold on!" tears started to fall from my eyes. I honestly did not know the answer and I took a wild guess. "S-sir, I don't kno-know...!" "Wrong answer!" He penetrated his nails deeper into my chest. I yelled a much louder scream, and I couldn't do anything..until I realized the answer. "neg-negative THREE!!!!" I desperately yelled and cried. "Correct." He said. He got off of me and I just laid there in pain and shock. Takahashi forcibly made me wear the dog suit. I had to eat out of a bowl between his legs and sleep near them too. It was embarrassing and miserable. I regret my life. I don't know when I'll escape this misery..just be careful with whatever you do..please.